Talk:Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon
Untitled I would like to promote a page merge with the Covenant anti-aircraft battery article under the name "Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon." What we're looking at seems to be two different versions of the same weapon. Granted, they have their differences, but so do the different Shade turret variants in each game, and they all get one article. Unfortunately, I have not been able to figure out how to set up the merger vote myself, so someone else would either have to do it or instruct me how. Flayer92 15:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I created this page specifically to make it clear that it's a different variant. Assuming that the H3 version is also T-38 is fanon. And I think the same should be done to the Shade turrets for that matter.--Jugus (Talk | ) 15:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::With regard to the Shade: The B.net stats mention that "Shade" is a catch-all term for the Covenant's various turret-mounted stationary guns. Thus, the Type-26 ASG is only one of many Shade variants, whereas the one in Halo Wars and Combat Evolved is a different model. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 15:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::OK...then consider also how all the different Needler models are "Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher," the different Wraiths are "Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage," and the Scorpions are all "M808B Main Battle Tank." I could list many more examples if anyone really wanted them. Having a separate article with a fanon title for the Halo 3 AA gun is simply being contrary and unprofessional-looking. As an even more precise example...why is it the Halo 1 fuel rod gun is also a Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon? I don't think it's ever been referred to that officially, and its clearly very different from the Fuel Rod Gun of the other games. But it's still in the same article because it's meant to be a different version of the same weapon. Same as this. Flayer92 21:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) AA Gun Vulnerable Points Lazurkri 22:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I've found that the AA gun is vulnerable to damage just about everwhere that is the actual "Gun"- You can kill the AA guns in Tip of the Spear with vehicle mounted weapons from a safe distance away, and not have to worry about any Covenant ground troops or Armor defending it.... and you can do the same to the 2 AA guns in "The Package"... makes Legendary Playthroughs a LOT easier.....Would someone mind adding in this helpful fact? Oddly enough, as a side note, while the blast from it exploding kills you instantly up to a distance of about ten feet from the guns base, the Drones at the second AA gun on Tip of the Spear will not be killed qwhen it explodes; it may be that they don't spawn until you actually get within a certain distance of the gun. First off, sign your posts. Secondly, i'm pretty sure that the Drones don't spawn until you get near the gun, so yeah. Serithi 06:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC)